The Gemini
by CardinalEzekiel
Summary: This is an entirely original story which I line up with the Junjou Romantica series.
1. Introduction

**Introduction/Author's Note**

Kevin Christopher Alexei is a 17 year-old Filpino-American. His twin brother, Benjamin Ezekiel Alexei, happens to be a pop star in South Korea. The twins were born with a silver spoon. Their father is the owner of the number one company in Textile Production while their mother is a well-known fashion designer. Being born in a rich family was a blessing for Benjamin as much as it is a curse for Kevin.

Kevin has been dreaming to live a simple life as an author but was forced into Business Administration as his father wanted him to inherit the company. Benjamin, however, was allowed to pursue music because of his undeniable aptitude and prowess in the field. Even though their destinies are far apart, the twins consider each other to be an important part of their live and know that one cannot live without the presence of the other. Even if Benjamin's freedom isn't present with Kevin, envy and jealously was never an issue.

"The Writer" is in Kevin's point of view while "Stars are Blind" is in Benjamin's.

This is a completely different story from Junjou Romantica but I hope you'll like my style and my characters even so.

Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy reading!

**Story Guide**

The Writer - The story circulates on Kevin's life as a college student in the Philippines.

Stars are Blind – The story circulates on Benjamin and his group's life as pop stars in South Korea.

Random – These stories are out of the main plot and were created for entertainment and pure fun only.

**Characters**

Kevin Christopher Alexei – The main protagonist in "The Writer"

Benjamin Ezekiel Alexei – The main protagonist in "Stars are Blind"

Alvin Pablo Cruz – Kevin's Filipino high school friend

Mario Jung – Benjamin's group mate

Chase - A young photographer

Kim Hyohee – The leader of one of the groups in the same company as Benjamin's

Park Hyun – The lead singer in Hyohee's group.

Vanessa Smith – Kevin's ex-girlfriend back in the States

Kahlen McKinly – Benjamin's deceased girlfriend


	2. The Writer Volume 1 : Chapter 1

**The Writer : Volume 1 – Chapter 1**

**Inevitable Truth**

My name is Kevin, 17 years old. Currently, I'm in this third world country called the Philippines. Although I'm part Filipino, I seriously do not feel any connection to this country. As beautiful as some of the spots are, I hate this place. It's not the traffic, the overpopulated cities nor is it the stinking stench of shitty trash, I hate this place because I faced the inevitable truth here, the truth, that I am forever trapped in my father's shadow. I was forced to study here, you see. Forced to take up Business Administration in a cheap school called College of Saint Adeline, when all I wanted since I was a kid, was for my imagination to become reality through my writing. You may say I'm a dreamer. Probably, but none of that matters now, at least, that's what my dad told me. "Imaginations are for children, grow up will you!" He always reminded me. This phrase forever echoed in my mind, growing up was harsh, but I managed to get through things with my writing.

I loved writing ever since I was a child, but unlike my brother who was very vocal about his talent in music, I was never able to show my dad how much I loved writing. This is probably the reason why Benjamin is allowed to pursue music while I study to inherit my father's company, which happens to be the number one textile company around. My mother always told me that if you work under the field you love, work isn't really work. I asked myself, "How come my father owns a textile company when he's not into textiles at all?" It's all a puzzle, but enough about that shit, I have to concentrate and listen to my Psychology teacher speak gibberish but we'll get back to that.

This morning, I was woken by a stampede of knocks on my mahogany door. I accidentally cried a loud "Fuck!"on the maid which obviously made her upset. Whatever, I was late and I had to go to school, fast, no time for apologies. I put on my jeans and a white, long-sleeved shirt. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and after a 30-minute drive, here I am, sitting in my Psychology Class. My teacher, Miss Elizabeth, seems to be so stupid that I want to just stand up and correct her. "Soon.", I say to myself. "I'll get to you". She talks about how mutilated parts of the body can be connected back to the main and it would seem like nothing happened. I whisper to my seatmate, "What the fuck? Is this bitch crazy?" He replies with "Malay ko dyan", a Filipino phrase which directly translates into, "I have no idea". I shrug at him and roll my eyes. Miss Elizabeth went on with her shit for two long hours, and when I say long, I mean long!

After getting out of class which seemed as if it lasted for a century, I went to lunch with a couple of friends and I go out of the school premises and catch a cab. "SM Fairview, please", I go in and my neck touch the sweaty leather back seat. I don't mind this though. After about 20 minutes, the taxi drops me in front of the mall and I pay him a couple of bucks. I open my bag and present it to the security guard who seems so sleepy that he just pokes his inspection stick into my bag, feels my pockets, and lets me in. I rush to the escalator when I bump into a familiar face. "Kevin!" my old classmate shouts to my face and gives me a kiss on the lips. On the lips. What?! It took some time before I absorb what is happening, I push him back and stare at him with big eyes, "Alvin, what the fuck!"

"I'm sorry!" he shouts. "I missed you so much". I shushed him with my two fingers placed over his lips. "Not here you idiot.." I whispered. Although it seems like I despise his entire being, Alvin is actually very important to me. Back in high school, when my days were so full of shit, he was the only one who was able to take a smile from what it seems to be my well of deep, dark emotions. He was always there for me when I needed someone to talk to. He's known from the start that I have a girl friend back in America but he won't mind. His intentions were clear though, he just wanted to do everything it takes to make me happy and if I remember things correctly, he did make me happy. He's my friend, just a friend. No matter how much he denies it, I know he love me, but his love shall remain unreturned forever. Even though we kissed a lot back in high school, he knew that I wasn't committing in our relationship, we were what you may call "friends with benefits". I make him happy by allowing him to make me happy. For short, we had a very, very weird relationship. But I never thought that all this time, he hasn't gotten over it.

I ask him to come with me to Starbucks for some coffee and sweets, which happen to be his favorite. I order a regular, dark, sugarless coffee and he gets himself a whipped cream-filled frappe. I smile at him as we reach the table, "Ha, you're like a kid, as always!" He gives back a soft chuckle and stares right back at me. It took about three minutes before I break the awkward silence, "So, what have you been up to?" I ask him. "Oh nothing, just the usual school routine. You know, wake up, go to school, sleep then repeat." He said sarcastically. I take my right hand, trying to reach for the tissue to wipe my face with then he shoves his tongue into my mouth. We are seated at the corner of the shop, where no one can see us. I want to, but I can't reject the sensation. Each factor is against my will to push him back. His hot tongue gives a twist and a turn which makes my senses want for nothing else but more. "Uhmmf", I blow through my nostrils. He's fighting for dominancy, but I won't let him. I kept on forcing his tongue to twist in mine's command. He suddenly stopped forcing himself and let me do all the work. Heaven.

We hear someone enter the coffee shop so we stop and catch our breath. "What the fuck are you doing Kevin!?" I say to myself, panting. I glance at Alvin and see a look of a person who lacks breath and a person who just won a fucking race. He looks at me with his deep, brown eyes. "You're still as good as ever, Kevin." He says, licking his lips with the same tongue that played in my mouth just a few seconds ago. I sip some of my coffee. "Hey", he said, breaking the silence which seemed to have lasted forever. "Wanna visit National Bookstore?" Me, being a writer, couldn't decline the offer. "Of course!" I shout at him.

We take our last sips and head to National Bookstore. It's a paradise for introverted people such as myself. I make my way to the fictional books section and grab a few picks like "Divergent" and "Slated". I haven't read in ages, but Alvin, he knows my weaknesses, including my fetish for well-written books. I look at him, standing behind me, glancing around for books. He takes a book entitled "Love Is a One Way Road" and shows me the cover and winks at me. "Ouch", he said mockingly. I give out a sigh and move on to the next row of books. After 15 minutes, I spent a total of 5000 PHP just for fictional books. I'm rich so I don't mind, but Alvin, who's less fortunate, gives me a shocked expression as he sees my receipt. "What?" I scowl at him. "Putangina! 5000 pesos sa libro?" I understood what he said, it's basically a phrase to show his astonishment which included a very rough curse word. I laugh at him and took my plastic bags from the counter. "So, what now?" I ask him. "I don't know", he says blankly. "Do you wanna go to our house?" I whisper under my breath. "What?" he said, surprised. "Are you serious?" I reply with a cheerful "Yeap!" but I can tell that he saw right through me as he plainly replied "Do you have a condom?"

… To be continued


	3. The Writer Volume 1 : Chapter 2

**The Writer : Volume 1 – Chapter 2**

**What Have I Done?**

Previously..

"**Do you wanna go to our house?" I whisper under my breath. "What?" he said, surprised. "Are you serious?" I reply with a cheerful "Yeap!" but I can tell that he saw right through me as he plainly replied "Do you have a condom?" **

I look at him with an open mouth. "Wha..whaa?!", I said with a stutter. He starts laughing, even holding his stomach. "Stop ridiculing me, you son of a-", I was distracted by his glance, suddenly so serious. "Hmm", he stares at me with curiosity. "What?!", I yell at his face. He smiles at me with hopeful eyes. "You love me, don't you", he suddenly says. I feel mocked, ridiculed, made fun of yet there's this feeling of agreement but I manage to breath out a "No." And I walk away.

I do not look back at him. Why should I. I feel a light touch on my shoulder. "Hey, Wait!" Alvin exclaimed. "I was joking! I'm sorry! Sorry na!" I went back at him with a piercing "Whatever." I continue my way out of the mall when I see his face again. "What the fuck! Leave me alone!"

Able to get pass his annoying face full of regret, I find the exit and take a cab.

I'm at home now, "What have I done?! He was right, it's true that I wanted to make love with him but he said those things too bluntly and he caught me by surprise", I say to myself. Suddenly, a flashback back in high school comes to me.

_"Ke..Kevin..I..mhmmp" Alvin says to me. He was holding his weight with his hands on the wall while I do my business in his behind. I bend a little further and kiss his neck while my throbbing member goes down deeper into his love hole. "You're so.. so tight, Alvin", I say with a chuckle. "Don't talk like that. I'm.. aaah..", I continue my work, occasionally stroking his erection which makes him moan, and his moans do nothing but turn me on. "Alvin, I…I can't .. I'm at my limit.. I'm coming.." I take out my hard member and remove the rubber and let my seeds rain down his face. He licks some off and swallows. I then crouched and sucked on his while pinching his rubbery nipples. A squirt comes rushing in my mouth, and I do nothing else but eat all of his seeds which tasted sweet, no it was more than sweet, it was heaven._

As I remember this, I feel my cock rise to the occasion. I couldn't help it, I touched myself all night, thinking of him and our past love making.

I wake up to a light knock on the door. I couldn't help but think of how I scolded at the maid yesterday, she's probably scared to awaken me in my monster mode. Whatever, I confirm that I'm wide awake when my phone rings. I hold my phone and check the time, it's 6:30am, who could call me this early. The number isn't saved in my phone, meaning the caller is probably a stranger who called the wrong number. I answer. "Good morning? Who's this?" I say with a sleepy voice. A familiar voice answers. "Yo! Good morning, Kevs!"

The voice, I know this voice. I answer hesitatingly, "Mario?" The person replies with "Yo!" Mario Jung, the lead rapper of my brother's group. He's a Japanese-Korean, 19 year old guy. Anyway, I ask him the reason for his call. "I just want to tell you that the group's visiting the Philippines." I give out an "Okay.. when? Do you want me to fetch you guys in the NAIA*? We'll arrive at 14th of August! 12nn! Be there, alright! See ya!" I sigh. I put down my phone and check the calendar, it's August 9. "I'm gonna see my brother soon, it's been awhile too." I stand up and go down the stairs for breakfast.

Eggs, bacon, ham, bread, rice, everything you can imagine in a breakfast feast. This isn't unusual for me though. I eat a few picks and head to the lavatory, I fill the bathtub with hot water and breathe out a sigh of relief and relaxation.

I choose comfortable clothes and head out to shop. It's Sunday, so I can do whatever the fuck I want, without my father's say. I ask one of the family drivers to take me to a National Museum. Although writing is my true passion, I also take interest in history and artifacts. I just think that these play a big part in writing. Anyway, we drive to the museum.

It's already 10am, and the driver drops me to the museum, I ask the driver to fetch me at 3pm. I walk my way to the entrance, and do all the things I needed to enter. I visit the "Evolution of Man" section. The museum was almost empty. I guess I went in too early. One of the guides asks me if I'm interested on availing her service. I agree and we went on with the tour. I see someone taking photographs of the cavemen. He seems to be of Japanese, Chinese or probably Thai, somewhere along those lines. I then go near him, and ask him to join my tour, since I feel alone. "Dude, wanna join the tour? I'm with no one else and I think it'll be better if we have each other's company." Even if he looks super Asian, he seems to be fluent in English when he replies, "Oh.. yeah sure, I'm getting bored alone anyway." He smiles.

"So, what's your name?" He asks me. I tell him all the basic things an acquaintance would know and we went on with the tour. His name is Chase, 18 years old and is an aspiring photographer.

After the tour, he invited me to lunch and we talk about his prowess in photography and mine in writing. We decide that it's a good idea to pair up and create a fictional book series.

..To be continued

* NAIA (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) is the main Airport in the Philippines.


End file.
